


all eyes on me now

by HwaStars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BRATTY WOOYOUNG, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Bottom Song Mingi, Brat Tamer San, Bratting, Breeding, Breeding Kink, CAMBOY!SAN, Camboy!Mingi, Creampie, Crying, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sir Kink, Size kink if you squint, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spit As Lube, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi San, Very slight feminization, Vibrators, camboy!au, lapslock, master kink, mingi cries a lot, san calls mingi princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HwaStars/pseuds/HwaStars
Summary: san and mingi are dating. oh, and also they're camboys.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 285





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut so forgive me if it isn't good ><

"you're doing so well, baby." san whispers in mingi's ear from where he’s seated behind him, not loud enough for the camera to catch it. the younger lets out a moan in response as san starts softly biting and licking the shell of his ear, ruthlessly pounding the vibrator in and out of his tight hole. san’s other hand pays attention to mingi’s painfully hard cock that's restricted by the ring he put on him what felt like hours ago. san trails his kisses down to mingi's neck, where he's sure to leave multiple marks for him to see the next day.

san's eyes roam to the screen, reading the flood of comments before they quickly disappear. "you're right, he is taking it so well, isn't he? that's because i trained him to be a good little cockhungry size king." san replies to a comment that caught his attention. mingi lets out a subconscious moan at his words and the multiple overwhelming sensations, his hips grinding and chasing his release even if he couldn't actually cum properly.

"ah ah ah, baby. you don't get to cum yet. let everyone know, when do you get to cum?" mingi lets out a shaky sigh of pleasure, trying his best to get something out. "o-only - fuck! - only when... when sir says so." he says breathily. san intentionally shifts the vibrator to hit mingi's prostate as he waits for him to get the answer out. he relishes in mingi’s struggle.

"that's right, doll. be a good little boy for me." san lowly growls, making direct eye contact with the camera as he starts pounding the vibrator faster into his hole. the room echoes with lewd noises as mingi's moans get louder. 

"s-sir, please let me cum! i've been so good, i'll take everything you give me." mingi cries out, feeling as though he’s at the brink of tears coming out of his eyes. 

san turns his attention to the chat again, slowing his pace down. "what do you guys think? has he been a good boy? should i let him cum?" mingi sees san's sadistic smile reflected in the camera as his eyes flicker through the comments. 

"how should i make my slut cum?" san mumbles while staring at the screen and reading the comments.

mingi squirms and whimpers as he impatiently waits for his final verdict, san's hands stop all movement as he lets out a thoughtful "hmm." san completely stops pace of the vibrator, and leaves mingi’s dick neglected.  "these comments are interesting baby." san says. mingi whines again in complaint, earning a warning glare from san who pulls the vibrator out and puts it to the side to clean later. 

out of curiosity, mingi's gaze turns to the comments as well. 

_ "creampie that tight ass sannie!!"  _

_ "fuckk i'd love to see his master's cum dripping out of him."  _

_ "god i'll pay more to watch mingi cum all over that pretty face"  _

san chuckles, positioning himself behind mingi, seating the taller on his lap without a word. he starts teasingly rubbing his painfully hard cock against mingi's soaked hole, running the head up and down until its covered in the excessive amount of dripping lube. 

"beg for it baby. let them know how much you want sir's cock. ask them for permission." 

mingi spreads his legs out, giving the camera a perfect view of his aching hard cock and twitching hole. at this point he's familiar with how to play the audience to get exactly what he wants. "f-fuck, i'm so hard. i just want to cum around sir's cock and have him fill me up with his cum. i want you all to watch as he pounds into me and breeds my hole. please? i've been such a good boy for you all." mingi enticingly spreads his ass with his fingers, showing the viewers just how wet and desperate it was to be filled, the light catching on the lube dripping down to the bedsheets. he reads the comments again. 

_ "fuck, look at that pretty ass. such a good slut for your master."  _

_ "san if you don't fill up that slutty hole i will." _

_ "wow look at him dripping all over the sheets for him. he really is just a useless slut, huh?"  _

"that's a good boy." san mumbles as he pushes his entire thick length into mingi's tight hole with no warning at all. though there’s no resistance at all because of how wet mingi’s hole is, it still catches him off guard. "f-fuck, sir!" he moans, grinding his hips to get as much stimulation from san's monster cock as possible. san doesn't give him time to adjust and roughly thrusts into his sopping hole like there's no tomorrow. "so good, no one fills me up as well as you do, sir." mingi moans out, knowing the excessive dirty talk makes the viewers more excited and brings in more donations. san grips his hips so tightly there'll definitely be bruises later. 

"fuck, always so tight and wet for your master." he moans. "tell me, who does this little cocksleeve belong to?" 

"you, master!" 

"who makes that useless big cock cum over and over again? " 

"y-you master." mingi cries pathetically at the degradation falling from the boy’s lips.

"good boy.” mingi doesn’t need to turn around to know that san is smirking proudly. 

"m-master! please let me cum!" mingi screams, tears streaming down his cheeks before he can stop them as san hits his prostate dead on with each thrust. mingi’s hips keep grinding on san’s cock, chasing another release. he’s silently praying that san decides to take the ring off soon. “wait for master to cum first”. san growls, thrusting more harshly now, the feeling of mingi’s warm, wet velvet walls around his cock bringing him oh so close to his release. “please, please, sir, fill me up like the breeding cocksleeve i am." mingi whines out, and that does it for san. "such a good slut for your master, can't wait to make you mine and fill up this tight ass of yours. can't wait to watch my cum drip out of your pretty little hole." his thrusts pick up with every word, his cock ramming into mingi at an impossibly fast pace. 

suddenly, san reaches around to take the constricting ring off mingi’s cock, making the red haired male cry out in both pain and pleasure at the feeling of his cock suddenly growing harder than before, if that was possible. "i want you to cum with me slut." san groans. mingi nods furiously, thanking everything holy for san’s sudden change of mind. "yes sir. th-thank you sir." 

"that's a good obedient whore." he thrusts a few more times before moaning out, "fuck I'm cumming". mingi cries out, his orgasm hitting his whole body harder than a truck, and spurting up to his chest. he’s concerned at how much he cums, his mind so fucked out that he thinks it won’t stop. mingi’s orgasm has him clenching around san’s thick cock, san grunting as he fills him up with five spurts of his thick cum. mingi’s whole body shudders uncontrollably even as he doesn’t release anymore. 

san pulls out and leans down, facing mingi’s clenching bud. he teasingly lets out a hot breath against it, letting out a sadistic chuckle as the younger shudders with the oversensitivity, and his hole clenches before his cum drips out. the tip of his tongue circles mingi’s ring of muscles, messily spreading the white liquid around his rim. san pulls away and starts fingering back the cum that's dripping out before mingi can complain about san letting any of it out. the older turns to the camera, winking and giving his signature smirk. 

"my baby gets so whiny if i let any of it drip out. he really is just a cum whore. my pretty little cum whore, so good for me. i usually have to leave a plug in him, keep my cum safe in his little hole so he doesn’t get upset." he tells the camera as though he’s just talking about the weather. san turns to pay all his attention back to mingi, pleased with what he sees.

“you’re already so hard again, you want master to fuck you again?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"we'll see you all later, my babies. i'll miss you all~" san waves to the camera, sending a cute finger heart to the audience. he reverts back to his cute persona as though he didn't just spend the last hour fucking his boyfriend stupid. 

he clicks off the camera and immediately goes to embrace mingi, pressing kisses all over his face. "i love you so much baby, you did so well." mingi whines in protest, softly pushing the older off, still exhausted and sweaty from their session. he always questions how san can have so much energy after fucking him like there’s no tomorrow. "i love you too sannie, but if you make us fall asleep sweaty and cum stained i will cut your dick off." 

san chuckles, pressing another kiss to his forehead before heading off to the bathroom. he comes back with a wet cloth, slowly wiping mingi all over, then slowly but surely getting him dressed in a fresh pair of pajamas. the older presses a chaste kiss to his lips. "i'll be back". he whispers, heading off to the bathroom to clean himself up. 

mingi makes grabby hands towards him when he finally comes back, craving san’s natural body warmth. san wraps his arms and legs around mingi like a koala, wanting to be the big spoon this time, and presses a kiss to his neck. 

"i love you so much. i know i always tell you, but really. all those dirty things i call you on camera, i don't mean it, i swear. i mean i know we both like it, and it's really sexy but..." mingi turns around to face san and cuts him off with a kiss before he can ramble any further. 

"it's okay my love, i know. what happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom. my soft mushy sannie is completely different to the demon in bed." mingi gives san that gummy smile he could stare at forever, pulling him closer.

"did i hurt you?" san says after a short moment of silence. 

"No, of course not. you always treat me so well, my love." mingi kisses his nose. 

san smiles. "i know you were a bit reluctant to go on camera with me at first, but i'm really happy you chose to. i'm so glad i get to show off the fact that i have such a beautiful prince." he mumbles and yawns, feeling his eyes finally get heavy with sleep.

"if i’m a prince then you’re my prince too". mingi whispers sleepily. san notices his eyes dropping, stroking mingi’s fluffy red hair as he always did when he was about to fall asleep. 

shortly he yawns as well. "goodnight baby. sweet dreams, i love you." 

“i love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't planning on writing anything else for this but here we are lol
> 
> possible warnings: heavy degradation, dumbification (mentioned once), intense subspace

San clicked the  _ record  _ button, giving the camera a sweet smile when he sees the familiar flood of comments.

“I know we didn’t have a stream scheduled for today, but we have a special surprise for you guys today!” San says happily.

His hand is lazily stroking Mingi’s cock, constricted by the silver ring they always used in their streams. He rubs his thumb and smears Mingi’s precome over his head, earning a moan from the younger. 

“What do you think, princess? Should we show them our surprise?” San asks, turning his gaze to Mingi. Mingi can’t get out anything other than a small shake of his head.

“You’re right, Mingi. Get us to 200,000 won and we’ll show you.” San winks at the camera then focuses on Mingi again. He leans down to teasingly press a wet, sloppy kiss to the reddening tip of Mingi’s cock. He revels in the sound of the donations pouring in, as well as Mingi’s breathy moans. After merely a minute of the notification bell going off, they’re at their donation goal.

“You guys did it!” San says cheerily. His eyes roam behind the camera setup. He slightly jerks his head, as though signalling someone to join him.

Which was exactly what he was doing.

A third figure appears in the view of the camera, pressing his lips to San’s. The kiss is messy, all tongue and saliva. San’s hand doesn’t leave Mingi’s cock as he passionately makes out with this handsome stranger. 

“I’m sure you guys already know who Wooyoungie is, he’s quite popular here.” San says when the two break apart, though not for long. Wooyoung leans forward, their lips meeting once again. This time he trails his hands down to San’s bare torso, adorned with a barely noticeable crystal chain. San breaks the kiss, moving his hand away from Mingi’s aching cock to pin both of Wooyoung’s hands behind his back.

“Did I say you could touch me?” San growls lowly. 

“Nope.” Wooyoung smirks, breaking his arms free from his grip and placing them on San’s waist again. He teasingly rubs his thumbs over the flesh of San’s prominent hip bones and looks up at him, as though challenging him. He hooks a finger around the chain on San’s waist and pulls on it, effectively unhooking the chain and letting it fall on the bed.

“Brat.” San whispers. “Disobey me again, see what happens.” He forces Wooyoung onto all fours next to Mingi, with his ass raised up in the air. Wooyoung feels cold metal around his wrists and a  _ clink  _ sound.

“Spread your legs.” He says. Wooyoung just turns his head to look at San and narrows his eyes, staying put in the position he was placed in. “Make me,  _ sir. _ ”

San growls and pushes his legs open to reveal Wooyoung’s clenching hole and painfully hard dick dripping precome.

San turns to the camera. “Look at Mingi. I’ve been teasing him for practically hours now, but he’s still a perfect obedient slut for me. He still listens to everything I say. Wooyoung hasn’t even been here for ten minutes and he’s already acting up. What should I do with him?” 

As expected, the comment section floods with proposed punishments for Wooyoung. Most of them include some form of spanking or edging, but one in particular piques his interest.

“Mingi-ah?” 

“Y-Yes, sir?” 

“Could you be a darling and prep Wooyoungie for me?” San smirks.

Mingi nods and grabs the bottle of lube San had left on the bed earlier. His dick is still painfully hard, but he doesn’t complain. He knew how San was - if he wanted to cum he had to listen to everything he said. San suddenly tuts and shakes his head.

“No lube. Just your mouth and fingers.” He says. “If our Wooyoungie can be a brat then he can also take his punishments.” 

Mingi’s eyes widen and he looks at San as though to say  _ are you sure _ ? 

“Come on. Don’t keep everybody waiting.” San says impatiently. He seems to have no intention of changing his mind. “And Wooyoungie, _ don’t cum _ . My little fucktoy is very good with his tongue, but that doesn’t mean you get to cum.” 

Mingi leans in to kiss Wooyoung, gently trailing his hand down to rub a finger over his needy hole. Wooyoung moans into the kiss, lifting his hips up to get more stimulation, even if it probably wouldn’t be as pleasurable for him as it would be with lube. Mingi trails his kisses down Wooyoung’s bare body, then finally, to his hole. 

San wasn’t joking when he said Mingi had a skillful tongue. Just the feeling of Mingi circling his rim with an exorbitant amount of spit and teasingly prodding the tip of his tongue in was enough to have him gripping the sheets with his cuffed hands until his knuckles turned white. He lets out tiny whimpers, not wanting to give San the satisfaction of knowing his  _ little slut  _ was making him feel that good without even having his fingers stretching him out yet. 

“Nngh, Mingi-” Wooyoung gasps as Mingi spits on a finger and pushes it in slowly. Mingi looks up at him with concern. Even if this was a punishment, he didn’t want to hurt him unintentionally.

“Don’t worry about him, princess.” San says snidely, as though he could read Mingi’s thoughts. “He’s a painslut. He could probably take your fist without any lube in that slutty hole of his and still love it.” His comment is followed with a litany of notification sounds, indicating they were getting a flood of donations.

The comment affects Wooyoung as well, who’s damn near crying when Mingi manages to slip in a second finger. The stretch with no lube is more than he’s used to, but the tinge of pain comes with a pleasure that Wooyoung’s addicted to. When Mingi pushes in a third finger, he starts to set a steady pace in pushing them in and out of Wooyoung’s tight hole. Wooyoung whines, moans, cries, groans. San can’t imagine how pretty he’ll sound when he finally gets a cock stuffed in his hole.

“Pathetic whore.” San growls out, watching Wooyoung as he’s fingerfucked by his little toy. His face scrunches up in pleasure more than pain, his cheeks stained with tears. “This is supposed to be a punishment and you’re still enjoying it? Only three fingers and you’re already crying, how pathetic.” 

“L-Let me cum sir, please. I’ll do anything, I’m sorry for being a brat-” Wooyoung manages to babble out almost incoherently. He knows the attempt is futile, but it was worth a shot - plus it got the audience going, which meant more donations.

“Mingi, stop.” Mingi stops his movements at San’s command, and pulls his fingers out one by one.

“Princess, tell me. Do naughty sluts get what they want?” 

Mingi shakes his head. “Bad sluts get punished. Good sluts who listen to sir get to cum.” He recites obediently.

“Hear that, Wooyoung?” San smirks smugly. Wooyoung refuses to make eye contact with him, stubbornly looking away with his eyebrows furrowed and a small pout on his face. 

“No? Let me show you.”

San makes his way to the pair. He takes the cockring off of Mingi, who lets out a sigh of relief. It’s as though a pressure has been lifted from in between his legs. It takes all of his self control not to cum right then and there - San hadn’t given him permission to do so yet. San takes the ring and to their surprise, fastens it around Wooyoung’s cock. The latter whines in complaint, but shuts up when he sees the threatening look in San’s eyes.

“You were so good for me, Mingi. You’re my perfect whore, aren’t you?” Mingi nods happily, reveling in the praise, especially since it was being used as a way to tease Wooyoung.

“Your good whore, sir.” He says.

San presses his lips to Mingi’s briefly. “I think you deserve a reward.” He mumbles against his plush lips. Mingi gulps and nods pleadingly.

“First, get his cock wet for me, pretty slut”. San says as he undoes the cuffs on Wooyoung’s now red wrists.

Wooyoung enjoyed being talked about as though he wasn’t there. As though he was merely an object, a fucktoy, there just for their pleasure. Being degraded and put in his place was part of his identity as a camboy, it was what he was known for. 

He’s caught somewhat off guard when Mingi licks up a stripe from his balls to the tip of his constrained cock. He’s caught even more off guard when Mingi takes his entire cock down his throat in one movement, with no effort at all. It takes all of his willpower not to squirm away from the overwhelming sensation of Mingi’s perfect wet heat bobbing up and down on his sensitive dick, slobbering all around it and getting it dripping wet with saliva. Wooyoung cries out in complaint when Mingi pulls off when he believes his cock is wet enough. 

San looks satisfied and leans over to whisper something in Mingi’s ear which he doesn’t quite catch. Mingi’s eyes light up, and he’s turning around to face San, with his back to Wooyoung. He positions himself over Wooyoung’s dripping wet cock, lining his desperate hole against it. Wooyoung cries out when he seats himself on his cock after what feels like forever. He’s surprised to find that Mingi is already all wet inside - he must have prepped himself earlier. 

The feeling of Mingi’s wet heat is too much for Wooyoung. Even so, he finds himself bucking his hips up to chase the sensation of Mingi’s velvety wet walls hugging his cock tightly, even if he couldn’t cum. Mingi’s already sobbing at the feeling of a thick cock finally pounding his insides, finally getting what he had been craving all day. After being denied his release for so long, Mingi knows he won’t be able to last long.

Not that it mattered anyway - this was about him, not Wooyoung.

He sets a fast pace, his thrusts meeting Wooyoung’s hips thrusting up into him. The head of Wooyoung’s cock repeatedly jabs into Mingi’s prostate, reducing the other to a shaking, sobbing mess. Wooyoung places his hands around Mingi’s hips to guide him up and down on his cock faster, his nails digging into the soft flesh and leaving angry red marks. San watches the sight in front of him fondly - both of his subs desperately crying and moaning as one rides the other’s restrained cock. He catches the way Mingi’s pace gets sloppy and his thighs start to shake weakly as they always do before he’s about to cum. Finally, Mingi is painting himself in ribbons of his cum, shooting all the way up to his pecs. The sight is one San would jerk off to the memory of. 

Mingi’s high pitched cries and moans reduce to breathy pants as he lifts himself off of Wooyoung’s cock, slumping into the warmth of the bedsheets. San immediately scoots over to his side, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I love you so much darling, you did so well.” San whispers. “I’ll clean you once I take care of Wooyoungie, okay?” Mingi nods weakly, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Anything to say, slut?” San’s tone shifts as he addresses Wooyoung, who’s still moaning out incoherently.

“I-I’m sorry sir, ‘m sorry for being a brat, I’ll be so good for you, good boy like Mingi, just wanna cum...” He cries out pathetically, bucking his hips up desperately into nothing. San hums happily as he coats his cock in an excessive amount of lube, jerking himself off a few times before lining himself up to Wooyoung’s clenching hole. 

Wooyoung lets out a contented sigh as San pushes himself to the hilt. “Fuck, you’re so tight Wooyoungie. Thought a cockslut like you would be all loose and stretched out.” San mumbles. Wooyoung attempts to respond, but all he can get out is a mixture of words that make no sense.

“Oh? I haven’t even fucked you yet and you’ve already gone dumb.” Wooyoung can’t process it in his mind, because honestly, San is right. The feeling of such a huge cock filling him up is the only thing on his mind - all other thoughts drift away. All he can focus on is the length that’s now starting to fuck into him and the almost painful ache between his legs.

“Wooyoungie, why don’t you tell our viewers what you are?” San says teasingly. His voice remains steady despite the brutal pace he’s set, pounding into Wooyoung’s insides.

“I-I…” Wooyoung tries his best to get something out. “C-Cockhungry, bratty slut, that’s me.” Is all he manages to say. 

“Good boy.” San says what Wooyoung has been longing to hear. His hand slips around Wooyoung’s cock, fiddling until he finally slips the ring off. Wooyoung can’t control the full body shudder that overtakes his senses when his cum shoots out in uncontrollable spurts, painting his body in white. San is astounded to find that he cums even more than Mingi did.

“So, so good.” San grunts out as he’s spilling his seed inside of Wooyoung’s soft walls. He pulls out and watches as his seed drips out of his still winking hole.

The room is filled with heavy pants as all three of them recover from their orgasms. He easily picks up Wooyoung who seems to have closed his eyes in pure bliss, and lays him down next to Mingi. "You did so well, I'm so proud of you." He whispers. 

San turns to the camera, reading a few more appreciative comments before he waves goodbye and sends the audience a flying kiss.

He sets to work, cleaning up the two boys and wiping them down completely, then dressing them in a fresh pair of pyjamas. San would feel guilty if he changed the bedsheets right now - the pair looked far too comfortable. He gives them both kisses and watches adoringly as they subconsciously end up cuddling each other. He sandwiches himself between the two boys, slotting himself into Wooyoung’s arms and placing his own arms to embrace Mingi.

The warmth and comfort of his two lovers was all he needed to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a bunch of wips i want to get done and my holidays are very close, so expect a lot of posts soon :) as always, comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> tumblr: @sansseireis  
> (come talk to me about anything at all, i don't bite!)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @starryhwahwa


End file.
